


Unknown Potential

by curiously_me



Series: The Other Winchester 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts after "Jump the Shark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Potential

I did not think it possible for someone of the Winchester bloodline to be so innocent. It is something of an oddity and I must admit that I was quite curious about you and your life.

In your veins flowed the blood of soldiers and warriors, hunters and wise men; all brave men and women who fought for the safety and joy of others.

You should have been proud to be a part of such a family, yet you seemed afraid. I never knew exactly why that was. Yes, your mother was killed by the very beings the Winchesters have hunted for years, but you should not have held that against them, or yourself for that matter.

I will admit, but only to myself, that I am saddened by this development, how it all turned out for you. I had hoped you would grow old, know love and happiness, and never feel the pain your bloodline seems cursed with... Your potential gave me hope for the future. For the first time, I believed that we had a chance of stopping the Apocalypse. After all, if a Winchester could live a normal life, then anything was possible.

"I'm sorry." And the words feel insignificant as I stand by the charred earth where your body has been consumed by flame. I felt a sense of loss, but for what I didn't know.

I leave to continue fighting in this unending battle against heaven and hell.

 **END**


End file.
